


PETER PARKER

by DrFacilier



Series: ☆ BITLIFE ☆ [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFacilier/pseuds/DrFacilier
Summary: -Peter's life from ages 0 to 17-
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: ☆ BITLIFE ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592137
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	PETER PARKER

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the mobile app bitlife

Infant: 👶

• Name: Peter Benjamin Parker 

• Gender: Male

• Sexuality: In the closet

• Location: New York hospital 

Assets: 💰

• Money: 0.00$

• House: Apartment 

• Cars: -

Age: ➕

• Age: 47 seconds

Relationships: ❤

• Mother +

• Father +

• Nurse +

°°☆°•

Age 0:  
I was born a male in New York, United States.  
I was a accidental pregnancy.

My birthday is August 10th. 

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker.  
My father is Richard John Parker, a scientist. (Age 24.)  
My mother is Mary Rose Parker, a scientist. (Age 23.)  
We have a family dog named Olive.

Age 1:  
My mother got a promotion.  
Her salary increased by 8%.

I said my first words "Oli"  
I was kissed, held and fed immediately afterwards as my parents smiled and laughed.

Age 2:  
I let another child play with me and my favourite stuffed bear.

Age 3:  
I'm learning that the louder I cry, the faster they come.

Age 4:  
I trained until I could ride my tricycle down the street and back in 57 seconds.

My parents left me and Olive at my Aunt and Uncles apartment. 

My parents died after their plane exploded.

My aunt and uncle took me to their funeral.

Age 5:  
I started elementary school. 

I met a boy named Edward Leeds. 

My new best friend likes to be called Ned.

Age 6:  
My dog, Olive, drank water from my glass. I rewarded her with some eggs.

My aunt and uncle took me to the Stark Expo!

Robots attacked the Stark Expo!

I nearly died!

Ironman saved me!

Age 7:  
I learnt how to tie my shoes.

My rottweiler, Olive, passed away from old age during the night and was found deceased by my uncle Ben. 

Age 8:  
I accidentally broke aunt Mays table after practising cartwheels in the living room.

I tearfully admitted I did it.

Age 9:  
I could've had my first kiss with a girl named Gwen but I ran away from her.

Age 10:  
I'm starting to think my aunt is a bad cook.

I'm starting to think I have a crush on Thor.

Age 11:  
Me and Ned went to the school dance. 

Flash Thompson called me a nerd.

Age 12:  
I tripped over Ned's bag and broke my ankle.

It took 12 weeks to heal.

Age 13:  
My class went on a school trip to OSCORP. 

A radioactive spider bit me.

After being sick for 64 hours I've discovered that I have spider-like abilities.

I have a crush on Liz Allen.

Age 14:  
My uncle Ben got shot right between his ribs.

He died in my arms.

My aunt and I attended his funeral.

I've decided to take uncle Bens last words literally and have become a superhero.

I am now Spider-Man. 

I help people after school and during the weekend using my spider powers.

Ned and I now sit with Michelle Jones at lunch. 

Tony Stark asked for my help in Germany.

He built me a new suit!

I kicked Captain America in the face!

He dropped an airport turmoil on me. 

It dislocated my shoulder. 

It took 7 hours to heal.

Ant-Man knocked me to the ground.

I broke my nose.

It took 22 hours to heal.

Mr Stark sent me home.

Age 15:  
Tony Stark is now my mentor. 

Happy Hogan hasn't responded to my 145th message. 

My aunt took me to a thai restaurant. 

She larbs me.

My friend Ned told everyone that I knew Spider-Man after we overheard Liz talking about him.

We were invited to Liz' party.

Flash Thompson gave me a new nickname "Penis".

I left the party after I saw a blue explosion in the distance.

I learnt that someone is selling illegal weaponry. 

Someone dropped me in a lake but Mr Stark saved me.

I found a piece of Chitauri tech.

My decathlon team is going to Washington DC to compete in the championships.

Ned hacked Mr Starks suit!

I met KAREN!

I saved my friends in Washington DC after a piece of Chitauri tech exploded in the elevator they were in.

I confronted Aaron Davis and learnt about the vulture.

I confronted the vultures henchmen and their tech split a ferry in half. 

I tried to help but failed. 

Mr Stark saved the day.

Mr Stark shouted at me.  
Mr Stark wanted me to be better.  
Mr Stark said that if I died he'd feel like that was on him.  
Mr Stark took my suit.

I asked Liz to homecoming. 

She said yes!

Liz' dad is the vulture.

The vulture threatened me with a gun!

I left Liz at the dance. 

With Ned's help we webbed up one of the vultures henchmen.

I "borrowed" Flash Thompson's car as Spider-Man.

Ned phoned Happy Hogan but he hung up on him.

Ned got caught and lied that he was watching Porn. 

Ned is banned from the library for 3 weeks.

I crashed Flash Thompson's car.

The vulture threatened me again.

He dropped a building on me!

I lifted the building off of me.

I crashed Mr Starks plane.

I saved the vulture from exploding.

I saved Mr Starks tech from being stolen.

I bruised my chest. It took 2 hours to heal.

The vulture was arrested.

Liz moved.

Ned and I made a new friend, Michelle Jones. 

Her friends call her MJ.

Happy hogan apologised to me and then drove me to the Avengers compound.

Mr Stark made me a new suit!

Mr Stark offered me a place on the Avengers!

I declined.

Happy Hogan drove me home.

Mr Stark gave me my old suit back!

May found out I'm Spider-Man!

Age 16:  
Happy Hogan blocked my number after I sent him a meme of Kermit the frog.

Ned and I had a sleepover.

Mr Stark invited me to the compound.

He made me an official Stark Intern!

I met Pepper Potts! 

I met Col. James Rhodes!

I met FRIDAY!

We posed for 7 photos.

Mr Stark kinda acts like my dad.

MJ laughed after I tripped over a trash can.

Happy Hogan unblocked my number after 23 days.

Donald Trump has blocked me on Twitter. 

I've been experiencing anxiety about my grades.

I am bi.

Mr Stark blocked my number for 2 hours after I sent him the vine "you are my dad, you're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie."

I think I'm starting to have a crush on MJ.

Mr Stark had banned me from speaking about vines in his presence.

Age 17:  
I saw a cute dog.

My class went on a school trip to MoMa. 

A spaceship appeard and Ned distracted the class so I could sneak out.

The bus driver saw me and winked at me.

I saved Mr Stark from an alien.

Mr Stark told me to save the wizard.

I was beamed up.

Mr Stark saved me!

I am in space!

I can't breathe!

He gave me the new suit, the Iron spider!

It smelled like a new car.

I snuck onto the ship after Mr Stark tried to send me home.

Myself, Mr Stark and a cloak saved the wizard.

The wizards made up name is Doctor Strange.

Mr Stark told me to stop talking in pop references.

We went to Titan.

We were attacked by the Guardians of the galaxy!

I crawled away so a bug lady wouldn't put eggs in me. 

I was held at gunpoint by a Star-lord!

Mr Stark, Star-lord and Drax argued about where, who and why is Gamora.

I have learnt that Mantis can jump very high.

Star-lord and Mr Stark made 12% of a plan.

Dr Strange went forward in time and saw over 14 million ways in which we lose. 

We only win once.

We fought Thanos!

I kicked Thanos in the face!

Thanos slammed me into the floor!

Thanos called me a insect even though spiders aren't insects.

Thanos threw a moon at Mr Stark!

Thanos and Dr Strange fought!

Nebula crashed a ship into Thanos!

After nearly getting the gauntlet off, Star-lord is told that the love of his life has been murdered by Thanos.

Star-Lord attacked Thanos!

Thanos stabbed Mr Stark!

Dr Strange gave Thanos the time stone!

Thanos disappeared!

We lost.

Mantis disintegrated! 

Drax disintegrated!

Peter Quill disintegrated!

Dr Strange and his cloak disintegrated!

I don't feel so good...

I disintegrated in Mr Stark's arms! 

\--

🎉 HERO 🎉

PETER BENJAMIN PARKER 

AGED 17 YEARS OLD

DIED APR 25 2018 

Networth: $24.65

Residence: New York City, Queens, US

Career: Stark Industries / Spider-Man 

Education: Midtown 

Children: 0

Grandchildren: 0

Spouses: 0

Lovers: 1 

Crushes: 7

Murders: 0

Tragically, Peter was one of the 50% that was dusted by Thanos.

His funeral was attended by Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, James Rhodes, Mr Delmar, Stan, Liz Allen, Sally Avril and Abe Brown. 

His aunt and other friends had also been dusted.

A handsome, kind hearted young man.

Friends laugh fondly when they recall the time he tripped over a bag and broke his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think  
uwu


End file.
